Little Perspective
by Mariaanchis
Summary: "Few months more and I feel every moment so close of the exterior world..." We'll see this history from the perspective of a creature so small and that everybody we expected.


**Disclaimer:** The Mentalist is not mine, Bruno still is the owner.

 **A/N:** This history I made in Spanish and I wanted do it in English. You see, I'm not so good because I've learned some years (if I'm wrong in something please tell me). Do this for practice and because I love the thoughts of this little person. Should I do more or just like One Shot? Enjoy it :)

* * *

I don't understand what they doing but what I can feel is happiness and tenderness in their words. There are too many voices around and others already identified like: Cho, Abbott, Grace, Wayne, Stan and Jimmy. Almost everybody calls Jane to daddy but sometimes is called Patrick, so I know he is Patrick Jane. And mommy is called Lisbon but daddy calls most often Teresa, so I know she is Teresa Lisbon. After a woman says "I declare you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride". I feel so close the body of daddy and that makes me happier. More later of many hugs to mommy, dances and nice songs, start to listen more far the noise and replaces it the sound of nature (I'm anxious for get out know everything out). Then mommy starts.

"I'm so happy."

"Me too, me too."

" _And I am"_

Then I can feel mommy gets nervous. I think it's the time.

"There's something I need to tell you..." she caresses me tenderly, while daddy meditates a second.

"You're kidding."

"I'm not kidding."

"You are."

"I am." I feel him again so close and how he embraces us strongly, I'm happy he took it like this, neither mommy nor I knew how he'd take the notice.

"I love you so much Teresa, thank you for give me this gif… You have no idea." I think daddy is crying.

" _No, don't cry daddy."_ I feel his hands on me, starts to caresses me and give little kisses. _"I love you so much daddy"._

"And I love you both, Patrick." They kiss and both caress me again.

…

It has been some months and every day I feel bigger, mommy doesn't complain but I know sometimes I make she feels so tired. Still going to the job and everybody say that in a few days she will leave going to work for maternity inability but she will come back when I born, glad because everybody there I like them. Everyone has something, Wylie is very playful and I can play with him, Cho is serious but I know he will be an incredible uncle, Grace and Wayne have 2 children and I'm excited for meet them. Few times is mentioned someone named Michelle who everybody miss, I'd like meet her and know why mommy turns sad when remember her. I don't like feel her sad, she doesn't like too and less when remember it and says it's bad for me. Right now we're in home, daddy is lying close of us and I have a big craving for something sweet and salty.

"Patrick, come here."

"What's happened beauty?" listening a kiss and I feel his hand on me.

"Mmm… I have a bigger craving of hamburger with marmalade." Mommy knows perfectly what I want.

"Wuak, I've never listen ask for something so weird like that but it's okay. We don't want the baby come out with hamburger face, even less with marmalade. Do you want go or prefer stay here?"

"Let's go. I will do well walk a little."

"Are you sure? You've worked all week and I don't want happen nothing you nor baby."

"Take it easy, remember that if I was weak never I'd achieve like cop."

"You're right, that is one of many reasons why I fell in love with you, actually, I fall in love with you more and more every day" that last made the stomach of mommy a disaster, almost I feel stirring too but just was the sensation. It's nice feel the mommy amorousness feels for daddy, I think is so cute and it will be better when I can see it.

More later we enter in a place that smells delicious and now I crave something different.

"Patrick, I've changed my mind. I think I want…"

"What? But if we just arrived and all smells so delicious that made me up an appetite. Are you sure you don't want something of here? Mmmmm… Smells? Delicious." He makes funny sounds and mommy starts to laugh.

"I didn't say I don't want something of here, just I said I've changed my mind about the burger, I think now I want Pan Cakes with mayonnaise. Damn! So I admit that is disgusting but craving so much.

" _We crave it, mommy."_

"Teresa come here." Then daddy puts his lips in the ear of mommy saying "I care a damn what you eat, if is something exquisite or a weird craving, I will continue with the same desire of kiss your lips and please you love, do you understand?" over again that jumble here in her stomach.

"God, Patrick I love you so much." They kiss again and I feel a great warmth in all my around. "Let's go for the food."

…

After a few quiet weeks, mommy and daddy decide go to doctor to check everything is okay with me. I feel so good but even they care, I'm somebody lucky for touched me parents so loving and concerned. When I get out with them I will do my best for make them so happy like they've done these months with me.

"Messrs, I must report you that your pregnancy goes so good without any anomaly. Do you want know if is girl or boy?" Both they've talked and decided.

"No, doctor, we want to be a surprise in the moment, but thank you".

"All we want is know everything is okay meanwhile, please." Daddy says.

…

Few months more and I feel every moment so close of the exterior world. Mommy tries being active because she hates to be lying in bed all day, more for instructions from daddy. They say approximately in a week I'll get out and they are so excited because they didn't want know if I'm girl or boy, I'm excited too to know it and give them the surprise. Mommy is lying on bed. This place gets smaller with the time and more uncomfortable with every little move I do, I'm trying not move much for mommy but is hard this task and I believe I did something wrong.

"Ahhhh!"

"TERESA? What's happen? Are you okay?" daddy comes as thunderbolt; I've never seen him like that.

" _Sorry, sorry, it was me. It is so bad?"_

"Calm, but I think the contractions started." At the end of sentence, daddy helps mommy get up with great delicacy.

"We're going to in your car because it will be more complicated get in the Airstream, be careful beauty. I can't believe is happening."

"Well, is happening and it will be a thousand times better we hurry up because I don't want water breaks or anything."

"Yep, is better we hurry up because otherwise I'll do another bad move for accident and I don't know what could be happen… Ops mommy, I'm sorry."

"Ouch, I think that hurt more than the first. Luckily we're already in the car, for goodness sake Patrick, today you can drive fast but with due caution."

"Well! I think I'm going to pregnant you over again for listen those wise words from your beautiful lips."

"Not because I'm pregnant means I can't punch your noise, let's go."

We are in the way to hospital and I feel every second in my space shrinks, and with those bigger pains to mommy. Really I try moving anything but it doesn't work. After a stressful traffic we arrived and get out of the car. There a sharp move that causes I move like never I've do and mommy twist so hard.

" _I'm so sorry, I didn't want do it. Do you forgive me mommy?"_

Daddy doesn't separate from mommy and it seems he does something of "Break the rules" it's what allow it. Then is when I can't resist it and I have the great need of change my position, in such way I feel in a side more space for move and stretch a little bit. Mommy still twists of pain but I guess if I'm going to this side I will do this pain smaller, so I get close and I realized that is not little a space, is a little way to a clear light. I can't believe it, is the time to get out, I thought it would within one week. I didn't take the time to plan exactly what I'm gonna do when I reach that light that is getting closer. What I have clear is two things: I got the best parents and I will love them infinite.

And then I get out and I see them for the first time.


End file.
